


Civil War-Tony Stark x Reader Book 2

by Sk3tchb00k



Series: Avengers Tony Stark x Reader [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tchb00k/pseuds/Sk3tchb00k
Summary: This is my second book to my Age of Ultron book. This book will start where we left off, with the Reader going to take down a HYDRA base where she grew up, but will also go into Captain America: Civil War.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second book to my Age of Ultron book. This book will start where we left off, with the Reader going to take down a HYDRA base where she grew up, but will also go into Captain America: Civil War.

**Chapter 1**

**Y/n POV**

**2 months after Ultron**

I should’ve taken backup when I had the chance. I tried to call Steve, Tony, Natasha, and I tried sending messages to Clint and Vision, no response. I knew that meant they weren’t receiving the messages because Tony would’ve flown in from any part of the world the minute he read the text or heard the voicemails. I had not run low on emotions to force into people since I was in constant fear. I was disconnected from my team with no help, and the moment I revealed my location to the enemy, I would die or worse, be taken in. I walked into the main control room, I had successfully snuck into the base and it was going to blow up. I hid explosives in the thermostats, computer panels, and monitors. I turned to leave with a fake flash drive in my hand in case someone went to confront me. I was about to step out when I was met with an all too familiar face. “Father.” I spat, glowering at him. “Y/n, it’s been so long,” he said, smiling and going to hug me, I pressed a gun over his heart. “So, not very... happy to see your old man?” He chuckled. I growled, “never, you destroyed my life.” “I saved your life! Your mother would’ve destroyed you from the outside in,” he yelled. “You destroyed me from the inside out!” I said, attaching an explosive to his chest. He returned the favor and put one over my heart that had one word: Hammer. Justin freaking Hammer. One of my least favorite people to ever walk on the face of the planet.

I shoved him aside and ran into the hallway, climbed into an air duct and escaped out of the building just as it exploded. I grabbed my phone and dialed Tony’s number. It went through! Tony answered sounding annoyed, “yes? Who is this?” “Tony! It’s me, Y/n,” I sobbed in relief. “I’ve been trying to call you for months!” He said, a breath of relief escaping him. “Me too... the HYDRA base was intercepting all my messages, transmissions, and calls. That’s not the point right now, how well do you know Hammer Tech bombs?” I asked, panicking now and looking at the small explosive on my chest. “Pretty well, why?” He asked. “Do you know how to deactivate one that is on the demo setting?” I asked, staring at it. “Yes, wait, why?!” He asked again, I took in a shaky breath. “I saw... a soldier, he stuck one to my chest and he’s dead now so I don’t know what to do,” I said, covering up the fact that it was my father. “Okay, umm, let me pull that up. Okay, you see 4 buttons right?” He asked. I looked and saw 4 buttons, “yeah.” “Press the 2nd one to the left, you’re looking down on it right?” “Yep, okay I pressed it, oh a card just popped out,” I said. “Okay, pull that out and press the 4th button, the one farthest to the right,” Tony instructed. I pulled it out and pressed the 4th button. “Now what?” “Press the third button twice, then put the card back in.” I pressed the third button twice and put the card back in, the explosive detached from my chest. 

“It’s off, thanks,” I said, letting out a breath of relief. “Good, do me a favor and put it on the guy’s charred body, he deserves it,” Tony growled. “Haha, okay,” I said, rolling my eyes. “I’ll be back soon,” I reassured, it came out as more of a whisper. “You better be,” he whispered back, then the line disconnected. I stared at the phone, feeling his whisper linger in my mind. “I love you,” I said into the screen, knowing he couldn’t hear me. 

I gathered my small amount of belongings and summoned large purple wings that attached to my back. The color was affected by my mood, purple meant fear and relief. The amount of fear that I’d kept bottled up inside me was overpowering most of my mind. I’d recently discovered I could make wings with my emotions, I didn’t know if they could get me to Tony in a week, month, or few days, but I’d get there soon enough. 

**Timeskip**

It had been a week and I was back in New York. I made my wings disappear and I walked into Tony’s tower. “Hey Friday?” I called out, a smile on my face. “Miss Y/n! What do you need?” Friday said, sounding happy at my return. “Where’s Tony?” I asked. “He is currently in his room, he will be out within a few minutes.” Friday said. “Perfect, thanks Friday,” I said, walking into the elevator. 

I reached Tony’s floor and waited for him by the bar counter. He walked out of his room and saw me. “Friday? Am I dreaming?” He asked. “No, sir,” Friday responded, sounding amused. I ran to him and jumped in his arms, “I missed you so much,” I said, burying my face into the crook of his neck. He lifted me up and spun me around, making me squeal. “Y/n, you’re beaten up,” he said, checking me over. “I’m fine,” I said, sinking into Tony’s chest. “C’mon babe, let me take care of you,” he said, leading me to the medical area. “Fine, but only a little bit, then we’re getting to bed,” I insisted. “Okay, okay,” Tony said, supporting my weight, which I was currently having trouble doing. 

After he cleaned up all my wounds, we went to bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Y/n POV**

I woke up to Tony’s absence next to me. I sighed and sat up, looking over at where he was. A note was on his pillow:

At a conference at MIT today, I’ll see you after at the Avengers Compound. 

I smiled and got out of bed. I put on my newest outfit I’d designed in the 2 months I’d been gone. A black leather jacket, black leggings with slight distressed areas around the knees, and 5 mood rings, 3 on my right hand, adorning my index, middle, and ring finger, then 2 on my left hand, on my index and middle finger. I didn’t know why, but it helped me harness my powers and keep them in control. So nothing like the things back in Ultron would happen again. I made my way to the new Avengers Compound vía my wings. 

When I landed and got inside I immediately felt a wave of negative emotions. I saw Wanda and Steve sitting on the bed next to each other. Wanda was the center of the bad emotions. I was about to walk in when Vision walked through the wall, scaring me, “Holy shawarma!” I screeched. Steve looked at me then to Vision, Wanda looked to Vision then me, then back to Vision. “Vis, we talked about this,” she said. “This has happened more than once?” I asked, raising an eyebrow and entering the room. Steve and Wanda nodded. “Yes, but the door was open so I assumed that…” Vision began, trailing off. I chuckled, “it’s cool Vis.” “Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving,” Vision said. “Thank you, we’ll be right down,” Steve said, nodding. “I’ll... use the door. Oh, and apparently, he’s brought a guest,” Vision said, making his way towards the door. “Who?” I asked, standing up straighter. “The Secretary of State,” Vision said, then left the room.

I looked to Wanda and Steve. I sat next to Wanda and opened my arms, “come here.” She immediately accepted the embrace and wrapped her arms around me. She cried into my shoulder and I held her tightly, “shh,” I took away most of her sorrow, leaving only tiny bits. She looked at me with big eyes, staring into much soul. They flashed red and I sighed, “it’s not your fault.” “You’re still learning your powers, it’s only natural since you weren’t born with them,” I said. Her eyes flashed red again, “neither were you.” I backed away, looking at her with fear in my eyes. She looked at me, confused by my reaction. She must’ve taken that opportunity to dive deeper because she stared at me, wide eyed. “You’re... you’re his,” she began. “I think Tony’s waiting for us! Hate to keep him waiting,” I said quickly, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door. “You’re his daughter,” she whispered in my ear. I shuddered, “as if I had a choice.” She nodded and we went to a meeting room.

“Five years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass… I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me: Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives… but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some… who would prefer the word ‘vigilantes’,” Secretary Ross said. I gripped Wanda’s hand tightly beneath the table, she didn’t look at me, but she squeezed back. “What word would you use, Mr. Secretary?” Natasha asked, leaning forward in her seat. “How about "dangerous"? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?” Ross growled. I spoke up, “I don’t know what I’d call them, besides heroes with a few flaws, but I’m more worried about what you’d call the people who say that. I’d call them downright disrespectful or ungrateful, Mr. Secretary.” Everyone stared at me, Steve, Wanda, and Sam all looked at me and nodded. Tony, Natasha, and Rhodey hesitantly nodded, sending a cautious look at Secretary Ross. Vision didn’t move, just looking at the Secretary. “New York,” Ross showed a clip of a Chitauri leviathan smashing into a building and Hulk following suit.

 I had enough of it, I stood up. “That was a day we saved the world, perhaps the universe. What did you do that day Secretary? Oh right! You ordered a nuke be sent to us, to KILL us all,” I growled. Tony pulled me back down into my seat, he whispered in my ear, “don’t make this worse.” I nodded shortly, suppressing the growl I wanted to unleash. 

“Washington D.C,” Ross showed an incident with the Helicarriers. “Sokovia,” he showed the video from Ultron. There was a clip of me in Korea, attempting to harm the Avengers. I froze up and went in “lockdown mode”. Lockdown mode was when I lost all emotion in my mind and dwelled on it internally. I sucked all the negativity from everyone in the room. I vaguely heard Ross’ voice. “Lagos,” a video of the building falling, an injured girl looking in the camera. “That’s enough?” Steve said, noticing Wanda’s distress. The video played a bit longer, “he said enough!” I snarled. The video ended. Ross looked at me, a glare in his eyes. “For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and _no supervision_. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution,” Ross said, sliding a stack of papers towards us. “The Sokovia Accords, approved by 117 countries... it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary,” Ross explained. I glared at him as he looked at me and said, “that means no more private missions, L/n.” I snarled, “then does it state the Panel must follow our terms of what we deem necessary in their judgement? Just so it’s fair.” Tony laughed quietly, Wanda was suppressing her laughter, Sam was laughing out loud, Rhodey was chuckling, Natasha smirked, and Steve broke into a small grin. Vision smirked and chuckled quietly, hoping nobody would notice. “Last chance, Y/n. Next time I have to keep you in check, you’re out and off the team,” Ross growled and everyone shut up. But I knew they could see the mischievous glint in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Y/n POV**

The Sokovia Accords. Sign them or retire. That was the deal Secretary Ross proposed. We were in HQ, I wasn’t listening to anyone’s conversations. I stood at the counter stirring my hot cocoa over and over and over, not caring about it. Tony walked over, talking about a boy that died in the battle of Ultron. I stiffened and had a horrible flashback of the events that happened in Sokovia. Wanda looked at me, her eyes turned red and I knew she was looking inside my head. She winced and her eyes went back to normal. I gripped my spoon harder as tears pricked my eyes. Vision noticed my discomfort, “perhaps it would not be wise to bring up Ultron.” I mouthed a Thanks to him and he nodded. Tony and Steve looked at me, a pitiful look on their faces. 

“What are you going to do, Y/n?” Steve asked. I shrugged, “no idea.” “You have to choose,” Tony said, sighing at my response. “Not right now I don’t,” I growled, “I have things to do and people to see. You don’t get why I can’t sign, and you don’t see why I have to.” I stood up and grabbed my cocoa, “I’ll be in my room.” Right as I got up I fell to the ground, a vision filled my head. Peggy Carter died. I stood up and saw everyone gathered around me, “Y/n, what happened?” Steve asked as Tony helped me up. “I’m sorry Steve,” I said, Steve’s phone buzzed and he looked at it. A sorrowful look crossed his face and I sighed. “I’ll be in my room.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Y/n POV**

I sat on my bed and stared at the wall intently. “Hey,” Tony walked in and sat next to me on the bed. “Hey,” I muttered back, not taking my eyes off the wall. “What are you thinking?” He asked, rubbing my back. “I’m not sure, just a mess of thoughts in my head. Most of them say I should sign it, but some are against that idea. I prefer not to have the government know everything about me,” I buried my face in my hands. “What do you have to hide?” He asked me, turning me to face him. “You’ll hate me,” I whispered, my heart clenching in fear of him knowing. “Please, tell me, I could never hate you,” Tony whispered, holding both my hands in his. “My father, was not a good person. He worked... for H-HYDRA. He killed my mother in front of me when I was 14. Then experimented on me at 15, but I worked against him and escaped,” I explained, hanging my head. I felt Tony tense up slightly, but he lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. “I’m glad you escaped,” he whispered then closed the gap between our lips.

When I pulled away, he smiled and held me close. “I learned more about my powers,” I said, showing off my mood rings. “They help me control my powers.” “You’re learning so much,” he said, examining my rings. “I can also do... this,” I said, making my wings appear. They were a bright pink, love. “Wow, do they change colors based on your emotions?” He asked, tracing them with his hand. “Yeah, they’ve never been pink, but I can assume it’s love...” I whispered, he smiled. “Please sign, I’ll make sure you’re safe, always,” Tony pleaded. “Give me just a little time,” I murmured, he nodded and held me closer. “Steve won’t sign, Sam won’t, Wanda probably won’t, Tony... we’re falling apart.” “It’ll all turn out okay, I promise,” he told me. “But if it isn’t?” I asked, looking at him with big eyes. “Then we will be okay,” he promised. I nodded, snuggling into him. 

I realized I’d fallen asleep and Tony was still sleeping. I carefully got out of bed without waking him, and went into the kitchen. I grabbed some breakfast and turned on the news. “After the bombing and King T’Chaka’s death, it’s safe to assume that the suspect is James Buchanan Barnes,” the reporter said. I dropped my food and ran to the living room. I pulled my secret stash of mission supplies in a backpack from under the couch. I went back to my room and saw Tony, sound asleep. I wrote a note:

Hey Tony, sorry I left so suddenly, problems with the Accords, I need to check on everyone. I love you, I’ll see you soon, don’t get into too much trouble. -Y/n <3

I arrived in the UN and went to find someone. I saw Natasha and T’challa sitting on a bench. I ran over, “Natasha! Your majesty,” I bowed awkwardly. “Y/n?” Nat asked, looking confused. “I saw the news, I’m sorry, your majesty. But it couldn’t have been Bucky,” I reasoned. I knew Bucky from Steve’s description and I’d seen him on the streets, we met and he told me not to alert Steve, just in case. “It was him, you don’t see it, but it was. You don’t know the half of it,” T’challa spat. I glared slightly, “fine. Nat, I’ll wait.” I walked far enough away from them that I was out of earshot. Natasha walked over when T’challa left. “Why did you come?” “I came to see you, and Steve. T’Challa is wrong though, it wasn’t Bucky,” I said, trying to read her. “How could you know?” She asked, her gaze becoming harder. “I met him, after the whole project insight and that,” I explained. “You didn’t tell anyone? Not even Steve?” “He told me not to, he didn’t want more trouble than he had already,” I reasoned. “Makes sense, but where is he now?” She asked, folding her arms. Then she got a call from Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Y/n POV**

Natasha answered her phone and I walked in to the coffee shop, right into Steve. “Y/n,” he whispered, looking me over. “I won’t tell anyone,” I murmured, he let out a sigh of relief. “You and Sam huh? Didn’t think you were the criminal type,” I snickered, he chuckled lightly. “Yeah, didn’t think I could pull off the criminal type?” He questioned. “Do you know where Barnes is?” I asked, ignoring his question. “Y/n, it wasn’t him-“ he began. “I know, but do you know where he is?” I interrupted. “Bucharest,” Steve said. “Go there, Tony will wake up soon and know I’m here. I’m with him on the Accords, but... I’m not against you,” I told him. He nodded, “we’re friends, you know?” “Of course, until you strike out on Tony, we can be cool,” I said, walking away.

I decided I should go see Bucky, I didn’t know why, I just felt like I should. When I got there, Sam, Steve, Bucky, and a man in a catsuit were fighting. I ran over to them, “stop!” I screamed, almost getting clawed by the cat boy. “Who are you?” I snarled, my hands glowing reddish purple. Fear and anger. I touched his arm and sucked up loss, a black took over the red and purple. I realized who it was at once, “your majesty?” He pushed me aside and ran after the others. I ran after them, “Steve! Bucky!” Sam looked back at me, “What am I? Chopped pigeon?” I took flight with wings the color of the night, scaring Sam, “what the?” “Not the time!” I growled, propelling myself at T’challa, “get Bucky out of here!” Bucky looked at me, “I know you,” he said. “Go!” I screamed, jumping back from the creepy kitty. I ran after Bucky, T’challa hot on my tail. We ran into a tunnel, cars rushed past us and police cars went after us. Bucky got on a motorcycle and T’challa attacked him. I jumped forward, but got crushed by the falling ceiling. I screamed as I felt a large piece of concrete hit me. Cap, Bucky, and T’challa turned and saw me. Sam ran over, “a little help guys!” He began trying to lift the concrete off me. Rhodey then descended, “stand down!” “Rhodey!” I squeaked, he turned and saw me, “Y/n?” “Can I go help her?” Bucky asked, Rhodey nodded, Cap followed. They lifted it off me and I gasped for air and collapsed towards Bucky. He caught me and gently handed me to Sam. The police pressed him into the ground. I sighed and sat down. “Congratulations Cap, you’re a criminal,” Rhodey said, looking at Cap. T’challa took off his mask and I could feel Rhodey’s confusion, “your highness.”

Two policemen lifted me up and tossed me in the van with T’challa, Sam, and Steve. “Careful!” Sam snapped, the men showed no acknowledgement to him. I huddled against him and sighed, “what did we do?” “You, Miss, have failed to do the right thing for your country, the others, are criminals,” T’challa answered. “I apologize,” I stated simply. I went into lockdown mode and didn’t say anything. 

I was pulled from lockdown mode when someone shoved me out of the car and onto the floor. “Hey! Stark will kill you if she is hurt by us,” a woman snapped. I looked up at her, she was blonde and had a kind look in her eyes. I stood up and went to Sam’s side, shrinking into it. He put a protective arm around me. I didn’t listen to anything anyone was saying until I saw Tony. He was on the phone, but when he saw me he began speeding up and ended it. I ran towards him, but an agent grabbed my arm. “Let her go,” Tony ordered. I instantly was released and ran into Tony’s arms. “Shh, I’m here,” he didn’t squeeze too hard, in case he would hurt me. He sat me down at a table and i put my head down, sighing in content. Natasha put her hand on my shoulder and I didn’t even flinch.

“Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted. Had to give him something,” Tony told Steve and Sam. “Guess I’m not getting the shield back,” Steve joked. “It’s technically the government’s, so are the wings,” Natasha retorted, following Tony out of the room. “That’s cold,” Sam said. “Warmer than jail,” I murmured, falling asleep on the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Y/n POV**

I woke up to someone shaking me awake, I grabbed their wrist and twisted it behind their back, standing up. I saw Tony standing a foot away from me, chuckling. I let him go and smiled sheepishly, “sorry, reflex.” He nodded, I looked around, “where’s Steve?” “In there, watching the interrogation,” Tony said, pointing to the next room over. “Hm,” I hummed in acknowledgement. “You scared me, you know,” he pointed out, rubbing his temples. “I tend to do that a lot,” I said, sitting down. Then the power went out.

”Goddammit. That guy who was interrogating, he’s HYDRA, isn’t he?” I snarled. I ran out to evacuate the people in the building. Bucky ran out and I saw Tony assemble his iron gauntlet. “Bucky!” I screamed, he charged at me and grabbed me by the throat. (Italics mean Russian)  _“Drop me now,”_ I ordered him, using the Russian I had picked up in my time in HYDRA. He released me immediately, “ _Soldier... Heil HYDRA,”_ he growled and I snapped. I lashed out on any passerby. The Winter Soldier fought alongside me, Tony blasted him and I ran towards Tony, blasting him with my powers, which were an eerie white. He attached something to my neck and whispered, “Sokovia, Ultron.” A look of guilt crossed his face. I broke down in a fit of mixed sobs and screams. Bucky grabbed my arm and dragged me away, Natasha charged, “don’t, or she dies,” Bucky snarled, his metal hand wrapping around my throat. She backed off and punched him in the face. T’challa ran up and I stared into his eyes. “I will not save your life, in place of avenging my father’s,” he said. Bucky threw me away and attacked T’challa. I saw Tony holding his left arm, I ran towards him, “I’m okay.” I said when he held up his hand defensively. “I’m sorry,” I whispered when he pulled me close. “It’s not your fault,” he said comfortingly, I smiled weakly into him. 

Secretary Ross blew up at us after we fixed the rest of the mess. I stared blankly at the tv screen until I heard my name. “Y/n!” Ross snapped. I looked up at him, he glowered down at me. “What the hell happened out there?” He growled, I shuddered, dreading this moment. I didn’t want to reveal my secret. Tony looked at me with a pitiful look. “Barnes compromised me,” I said through gritted teeth. “It was something different, what happened?” Ross demanded, grabbing my wrist. I grabbed his arm sent a wave of fear into him. He instantly released me and I stepped back. “Arrest her!” He demanded once he’d recovered, I ran into the halls and to the roof. “Y/n!” I heard Tony’s voice. I turned and saw him, agents trailing behind him. I stepped closer to the edge of the helipad. “Think about this Y/n! Just tell them and apologize, maybe we could sort this out,” Tony reasoned, stepping closer to me. I stepped back, right on the edge of the helipad, inches away from my doom. “Y/n! Don’t move another inch,” Tony ordered me, panic rising in his voice. “I can’t stand and watch my world burn, so I’ll step back, so it doesn’t,” I said calmly, jumping back off the ledge. “NO!” I heard Tony’s cry of anguish and felt a wave of guilt fill me. I was being selfish by doing this, but I couldn’t let everyone know my secrets yet. I hit the water and sunk down. 

They haven’t seen the last of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is tomsorrow and OMG IM SO EXCITED IM GOING TO DISNEYLAND AND IMMA GET A PICTURE WITH SPIDEY AND T’CHAKALATTE

**Chapter 7**

**Y/n POV**

Ever have that feeling where you think, “shit, I’m dead.” Then 10 minutes later you’re like, “I’m fine.” Well... I’ve never felt that. I only know what it’s like to think, “fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” I was blasting myself through the water, desperate not to be seen. Tony had to think I was dead, that’s how it was supposed to be. I couldn’t have him finding me, until I wanted to be found. I knew just where to go. The airport in Leipzig, that should get me out to Siberia, so I could find out if there were more Winter Soldiers. I was following my instinct now. 

When I got to the airport I saw 2 cars. Oh shit. Sam, Bucky, Steve, Clint, Wanda, and some other guy were standing there. As I tried to sneakily drive past someone shot the wheel of my car. I jumped out of my moving vehicle and ran like hell. A red mist surrounded me, I smiled and walked out of it. “Wanda, it’s been too long,” I smiled, running to her to hug her. She graciously accepted it and smiled, “why are you here, Y/n?” “Y/n?! As in Y/n L/n?! That’s awesome,” the guy I didn’t know squealed like a fangirl. I turned, “that’s me. Who are you?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “Scott Lang,” he said, shaking my hand. “You’re awesome dude! That thing with Pym industries, so cool,” I rambled, shaking his hand for way too long. “Oh also, thanks for that blackmail on Sam, he’ll never live it down,” I winked at him before releasing his hand. His jaw dropped and I smiled, it was cut short by Steve glaring at me suspiciously. “Who knows you’re here?” He asked. “No one, but you guys. As far as the world knows, I’m dead,” I told him. “How do we know you’re not lying?” Sam asked, growling. “Because, if I was, you would already be dead,” I explained. Wanda looked at me with a weird expression, “guys, Tony will be looking for you, let’s get out. Hey Clint,” I said, hugging him quickly and walking away. 

The airport was on evacuation and I knew why. Tony was coming. And he was already here. I hid with Sam and Bucky, praying no one would find me. “The Quinjet’s in Hangar 5,” Sam said through the comms. I saw the new recruits out there, Tony brought in some spider kid. “Lets go now,” I said, we began running towards the hangar. I saw the spider guy on the window. “Go, I can’t have them finding out I’m alive,” I ordered Sam and Bucky. I spectated their fight and when they fell I hacked into the Spider Kids comm, “ah fuck, I can’t believe you’ve done this.” “Who’s this?! Meme lord?!” He said back, sounding panicky. “Yeet!” I yelled then he got thrown out the window by Redwing. I tapped out of his comm and went to help Sam and Buck. I pulled the webs off them and smiled, “let’s get back up soldiers.” I reached to help Bucky up when my mind was suddenly filled with a horrible vision of him choking Tony’s mother, I dropped his hand. “Sorry Guys, I’ve had a change of heart,” I tapped out of their comms and looked angrily at Bucky. He stared at me in confusion, “Maria Stark,” I hissed and his face went pale. I summoned my wings, “you have 10 seconds, go.” I saw my wings were solid red, anger. I saw both teams advancing on each other and grabbed my watch to tap into everyone’s comms. I started blasting Justin Bieber’s Baby into their comms. I jumped through the window and flew out to them, “surprise biches!” I said, landing on Tony’s side of the battlefield. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Y/n POV**

”Y/n?!” Tony screamed. I nodded, then jumped at Cap and kicked him in the jaw. “Sorry, your jawline is too perfect.” “Y/n, you’re explaining later,” Tony growled, “of course sweetie.” Then the entire battle stopped and everyone stared at me. Natasha was the first to speak, “are you two a thing?” Oh my Thor, “is this really the the time?” I punched Sam and kicked Bucky away. The war continued to rage on. Wanda approached me, “Wanda, I won’t hurt you.” I refused to hurt her, she’s my best friend. I put down my hands, but she raised hers. “I’m sorry.” She sent a wave of red magic at me, I suddenly saw all the horrors from Ultron. I did the only thing I knew, let out a sorrowful scream. 

I didn’t know how much time had passed before I felt someone lifting me up. I thrashed weakly, still surrounded by the visions of Ultron. 

When I snapped out of my daze, I was in a cold metal chair. Wanda was across from me screaming at Secretary Ross, “I won’t hurt her again!” Ross did something and suddenly Ultron was real. In front of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Tony POV**

With everything going on, I thought I’d be able to take a slight break from all the stress. Sadly, I couldn’t do that. With Rhodey paralyzed and Y/n missing, I couldn’t relax at all. 

Y/n had faked her death to join Cap’s team, but something she saw made her change her mind. I wonder what it was... but if it was that bad, I’m glad I don’t know. I got a call from Ross, and I got in my helicopter, flying towards the raft prison.

**Timeskip**

I had made a big mistake, James Buchanan Barnes wasn’t the issue here, it was the damn doctor. I know Ross wouldn’t believe me, and if he did, I could end up like the rest of my team. I entered the cell area and saw Clint, Sam, Wanda, and the other guy. I didn’t see Y/n, but there was a cell that was covered with a passcode. “There he is everyone, a futurist gentlemen. A futurist. He knows what’s best for you, if you like it or not,” Clint said, glaring at me. “Hey, cmon, give me a break. I didn’t know they put you here.” “You knew they put us somewhere.” “Not here, this place is for maniacs. For...” I drifted off. “Criminals, I think the word you’re looking for is criminals. That didn’t used to to mean me.” Clint spat. I sighed and walked over to Sam’s cell. I passed that dude’s cell and he said, “my mom always said never trust a Stark.” “Who’re you again?” I asked causing him to sigh and say, “cmon man.” When I approached Sam’s cell he turned his back to me. “What do you need, they forget to feed you?” I asked. “What? You playing good cop? Well you better get a bad cop if you want to get any information out of me,” Sam growled. “Well I just knocked the A out of their AV, we have about 5 minutes until they realize it’s outside their sources. “Why are you doing this?” “Well maybe your story isn’t as crazy as it seems,” I muttered, admitting my wrong. “Okay I’ll tell you. But you have to go alone and as a friend,” Sam reasoned. He told me Cap and Bucky went to stop the doctor from unfreezing more soldiers. “Also, Tony.” He stopped me from leaving. “13678” he said, tilting his head towards the covered door. I nodded.

I walked up to the huge cover and typed 13678 in the code box. The cover lifted and I saw the most heart wrenching sight. Y/n was chained up and screaming, her eyes a bright red. I read her lips saying something about Ultron. Oh shit. Clint spoke up, “they tortured Wanda until she made Y/n see Ultron over and over and over again.” I grit my teeth, this was horrible. I saw tears falling from her eyes, “no.” My eyes got watery and Sam noticed, “Go Tony, now.” I nodded firmly. Pressing my hand against the glass one last time, “I’ll be back for you.” 

Ross approached me when I was climbing back into the helicopter. “Did he give youany indication to Cap’s whereabouts?” “No, he told me to go to hell, I’m going to the compound instead. Feel free to call, I’ll put you on hold, I like to see the line blink.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Y/n POV**

_”PIETRO!” I screamed, running towards him, taking the shots instead of him. I smiled weakly at him. I’d experienced this moment enough to know what to do. He smiled at me, hugging me, then pulling away, blood spots staining his shirt. “No!” I desperately held him and he clawed at me, “I wanna hold on.” “Pietro!” I screamed in pure agony. Then as if time was rewinding it showed me everything is slow motion and backwards order. Pietro’s pained yells were even more painful._

I felt real arms around me, someone lifting me up, but the scenes around me kept playing. It felt like I was moving, but the vision around me stayed still. 

_Tony looked at me, I’d betrayed the Avengers, joined Ultron. He touched my cheek gently, then pulled his hand away and slapped me hard. I suppressed a scream. “Look what you’ve done, you tore us apart. How could anyone ever love you? I hate you, never show your face around me again,” he spat, shoving me backwards. “Tony! Please, no! I love you! I love you! I... love... you...” the world around me faded to black as I desperately reached for Tony, who was disappearing from my sight._

I was pulled from the horrible sights and saw I was in a bed. I trembled in fear and started full on wailing. The traumatizing things I’d seen were etched in my mind. Every time I even blinked I saw one of the horrors that I’d relived over and over again. Someone rushed into the room, my eyes met his. Tony. Once his chocolate brown orbs met my h/c ones, he surged forward and embraced me, holding me tightly in his arms. “You’re okay, I’m here. I love you so much. You’re okay,” he kept repeating, holding me closer and closer. I snuggled into his chest, “I love you too.” He pulled back to look me over, “I didn’t think you’d ever come out.” “How long was I... in the... vision,” I winced, remembering the pain. “10 days,” Tony mumbled, pushing a h/c lock that had fallen stray, behind my ear. I sighed, curling back into his chest. “You’re safe now, no one will ever touch you,” Tony promised, holding me as he layed down beside me and let me curl into him. Nodding off into a hopefully dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Y/n POV**

When I woke up, Tony was stroking my hair softly, holding me close to his chest. I smiled into him and looked up at his eyes. They were warm and welcoming. Something about him triggered my wings to come out, a bright pink glow encased us. He smiled, “they’re so beautiful.” I blushed and they turned a lighter pink. “What happened?” I questioned, realizing the last thing I truly remembered was being in a strange room with Ross and Wanda, then Ultron. “Ross took you in with the other fugitives, claiming your HYDRA side was too dangerous for the public. He had Wanda play Ultron in your mind as a way to keep you from being uncooperative. Steve and I overtook the prison and they went their separate ways and I took you with me. Natasha left with them, without Bruce she doesn’t have a reason to stay,” Tony explained, a sad tone laced in his words. “It wasn’t your fault, you know that right?” I asked, putting my hand against his cheek. He nodded and leaned into my touch. Slowly the small gap between us began to shrink, he finally closed it fully and our lips met. 

When we pulled away I looked away. “What’s wrong?” He asked, gripping my hand. “What now? We just... do what we usually do?” I asked, wondering what was to come. “Let’s get married!” He blurted. “What?!” My eyebrows shot up as my eyes widened. “Well, we love each other, let’s get married,” he said, acting as if it was a simple thing. I gave him a weird look, he was serious? Then he went down on one knee, “Y/n M/n L/n, you have been the greatest person in my life. We have struggled through battles and hardships, and even world-changing arguments. I see no reason why you’d say no to this beautiful egotistical man, but, will you marry me?” Tony asked, smiling at me with a ring in his hand. “You know what? Why the fuck not? Sure,” I said, accepting the ring. “One second?” He said once he had slipped the ring on my finger. He stepped outside and started squealing, “YESSS!” I giggled. Why the fuck not?

What could possibly ruin our marriage?

 

try a giant fucking donut spaceship... 

 

To be continued...


	12. Book 3

Book 3 will be coming out Friday: Infinity War Tony Stark x Reader

Thank you so much for all the love and support!


End file.
